<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If I Knew Then What I Know Now by fandom_lover_101</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294811">If I Knew Then What I Know Now</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_lover_101/pseuds/fandom_lover_101'>fandom_lover_101</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:28:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_lover_101/pseuds/fandom_lover_101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/>
    <em>"A new hero rises but can be felled by the Golden arrow"</em>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><br/>When Landon Kirby gets stabbed by the Golden Arrow, he did fall. Back in time. Now he is stuck three years in the past back in the body of his fifteen year old self. No one around really knows him except Hope. And even then she doesn't know him a lot. Will Landon change things to keep Hope safe and happy? Or will he keep things the same to preserve the future? And will he explain to Hope about his knowledge? Or will it be kept a secret? Because who would have thought time travel was possible?
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> "A new hero rises but can be felled by the Golden arrow" </em>
</p><p>Those were the words from the prophecy that ran through Landon's mind as he stumbled back, the said arrow piercing his skin. He looked at his best friend - no, <em> his brother- </em>in shock and disbelief.</p><p>He had believed Raf when he said he was being controlled by the Necromancer, but never had he thought this would be the way things played out. Despite the necromancer trying to kill him merely a few days ago, he had not considered that the very reason the Necromancer had killed Rafael Waithe was to control him to end the life of Landon Kirby. Or perhaps Landon had believed his foster brother, who was strong willed  and had been through a lot, would be able to resist the commands. Whatever his thoughts were, it had not been this tragedy. </p><p>Then his thoughts went to Hope, the young woman he deeply loved, and his heart ached painfully as he realized what she would go through once she awoke from saving Josie. The guilt and heartbreak that might shatter her, despite how strong of a person she was. She didn't deserve to lose the love of her life merely three years after the loss of her parents and her uncle Elijah, whom Landon had met only once before. She did not deserve to constantly live in suffering and pain all the time. Nor did she deserve to feel responsible for the lives of everyone around her. </p><p>Lastly, Landon thought of her eyes, her smile. The way she held him and kissed him in such a way that was soft yet unbelievably passionate. It made him forget about every bad thing that had happened throughout his life. Everything about her consumed him in a fire of passion that was unable to be described in words, though the phoenix had surely tried to capture it in his song lyrics about her. He thought of their heated kiss in the bathtub. The way they had intertwined their hands. The feel of her hand in his air. The events before had ignited their feelings like a flame on a torch. </p><p>That fierce, passionate love between himself and the tribrid was the last thing that ran through the mind of Landon Kirby before he was consumed in darkness, taking his last breath. Or so he thought. </p><p>Suddenly, colors flooded Landon’s vision, causing him to be disoriented for a moment. After blinking a little, he began to process where he was. In front of him was the familiar Mystic Grill sign on the window of the bar and grill. He stilled in confusion, wondering how he had gotten there. In his lightly visible reflection on the window, Landon noticed the bright blue coloring of the Mystic Grill uniform on his body. </p><p>“Hello?” One of the teenagers from Mystic Falls High questioned, somewhat snapping him out of his thoughts.</p><p>In front of him were two teenagers, a blonde and a brunette, both about 16. The brunette who had spoken to him looked at him with a mix of confusion, annoyance, and expectancy. It was only then that the immortal phoenix realized he was holding a tray with two drinks. She was a customer. His customer.</p><p>“Sorry. Got lost in thought,” Landon muttered, placing the drinks down carefully on the table. </p><p>He was still lost in thought about what was happening. Why was he at the Mystic Grill? Why was he wearing his old uniform. What reason did the two girls have for acting as though he was sooner? He had not worked there in two and a half years. </p><p>He needed to find Hope. She would be able to figure out a reason or at least relax him enough for him to come up with an explanation. Because his mind was tu , rning so fast it was difficult for him to concentrate enough to actually come up with a real valid explanation. Perhaps some creature from the pit? Or this was the very strange effect of the Golden Arrow. </p><p>Without thinking about it, Landon moved the empty tray to a table nearby before heading out of the Mystic Grill, going towards his school. His home. There should be answers there. Or at least someone that was able to help him. But even if there wasn’t, he had someone there that would make everything better, whether there was an explanation or not. One girl that had changed his life in so many ways.</p><p>He had to get to Hope.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mentions of past abuse and neglect. Not graphic, but it is a part of Landon's past that seems inaccurate if it is not mentioned.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Landon finally reached the school, not caring about the fact that he was still dressed in the uniform for the Mystic Grill. He stopped at the closed gates and frowned slightly. He went over to the keypad, wondering what the code was. If Hope were here, she would probably know the code to get to  the Salvatore School. She was Dr. Saltzman’s favorite student after all. Finally, Landon pressed the button that was meant for assistance. </p><p>A voice he did not recognize spoke through the speakers. “Hello, can I help you?” </p><p>Landon furrowed his eyebrows in confusion at the sound of the voice. “Uh, hello, I’m Landon Kirby. I’m a student here.”</p><p>There was a long pause on the other end, and Landon waited impatient, desperate to see Hope and figure out what happened. Finally the voice spoke up again. “We do not have a student here named Landon Kirby.”</p><p>Landon frowned deeply at that. He was quite certain he was a student here. "Could you check again?"</p><p>A moment later, the voice said, "I'm sorry, but you are not a student here. Wait there. I will come out to speak with you" </p><p>The light static in the background ceased, and Landon waited patiently as he looked around, trying to spot Hppe through the iron gates, though he doubted she would be out here. </p><p>Instead, however, the gates of the school opened inwardly, and a blonde young woman stepped through. It took him a moment, but he soon recognized her from the photos Josie had shown them from the time he had been dating her and hanging out with her. </p><p>Caroline Forbes (also referred to as Caroline Salvatore-Forbes) was the mother of Lizzie and Josie Saltzman and the other Headmistress of the Salvatore School for the Young and Gifted. He hadn't gotten to meet her before because the vampire had been too busy in Europe, trying  to save the twins from an ancient Gemini curse. </p><p>"Hello, my name is Caroline Forbes" the woman said, looking at the teen. "I am the Headmistress of the Salvatore School"</p><p>"Landon Kirby, though you already knew that. I thought you were in Europe?" Landon said, looking at her. </p><p>He had his suspicions of what had happened, but his mind was trying to wrap around the possibility of it all.</p><p>"Yes I was, though I am back now" she said with a kind smile. She looked at the 15 year old curiously. "Do you mind accompanying me? I have some questions for you"</p><p>Landon frowned slightly and nodded, thinking. Caroline led Landon to the school, and the phoenix stilled in his tracks as he noticed the front of the school. </p><p>"What is it?" Caroline asked </p><p>"The front of the school should be damaged" he said, starting to be unable to deny the truth. </p><p>"No, it shouldn't" she said with a small frown. She paused. "Come on. We should discuss this more inside my office"</p><p>Caroline led Landon to the main office, and Landon looked around a little before looking at Caroline. "Where is Hope?" He asked, worried. </p><p>“Hope?”</p><p>“Hope Mikaelson?” Landon said, looking at her. </p><p>“I wasn’t aware Hope had any friends outside of the school” Caroline said. She took a step closer to him. “What all do you know about this school?” </p><p>Landon took a step back, not liking that he was being compelled again. “Where is Hope?” he repeated, looking at her. He didn’t trust the headmistress. Especially not after she tried to compel him. </p><p>He was a student here. Yet it was finally sinking in what had happened. That this wasnt his home. That things were different. The reason behind him working at the Grill when he hadn't in three years. None of it made sense logically, but this world wasn't logical. So could it be true? Before he could analyze further, he noticed the blonde's expression at his words.  Caroline furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and swiftly locked Landon in a cellar before disappearing. </p><p>Landon breathed out slowly. Locked up in small spaces again, he thought carefully, struggling to focus on his thoughts instead of the memories that threatened to take over him. It wasn’t the first place his claustrophobia had been tested. Just last year, he had crawled through an air vent, despite the way it had made his heart pound and his breathing a bit struggled, all so he could help the school and get everyone deslugged. Now, however, he wasn’t doing it for the greater good. He was just trapped in here without a spell making the ceiling be a night sky. He took deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. </p><p>Landon had just upset his foster father, though he couldn’t exactly remember what he did wrong. The child seemed to easily find himself in these situations, no matter which foster family he had gotten thrown into,  The man grabbed Landon by the arm, and the child struggled a bit as he was brought to the locker </p><p>“Let me…” he said, shoving the child in the room. The foster mother protested at the treatment the young boy was receiving. “You sit here and think about it” his foster father said from many years ago. </p><p>Landon was terrified, despite it being a common occurrence. Even back then, he hated small spaces because of things like this. The man shut the closet door, and Landon rushed over to the door, pounding on it, not wanting to be in the closet any longer. He felt as though the walls were closing in on him even though it was just his imagination. </p><p>“Please don’t lock me in here! Please!” the young boy called out, continuing to pound on the front door. He yelled out for a while longer before finally falling silent and squeezing his eyes shut as his knees were brought to his chest, struggling to breathe from his fear. </p><p>Landon breathed out slowly, trying to keep his current breathing under control as he closed his eyes, his heart pounding a bit, but he tried to keep himself relaxed. It was the Salvatore School, his home. He would be fine. He just needed Hope. </p><p>He took a seat on the ground and leaned against the bed, closing his eyes once more. It felt like an eternity, like he was in a cage at a zoo or back in that closet from when he was a child. All he wanted was to get out of here. Unfortunately he wasn't sure Hope knew he was here. </p><p>Landon's hands shook just slightly before he clenched his fists and relaxed them, steadying them. He wasn't sure how much time had passed, but he had eventually stood up again and raised his shirt a little, looking at the scars he had underneath. Some looked fresh and others were more visible than they had been before he arrived at the Grill. Dying for the first time had caused his scars to become mostly faded. As though he had been almost completely made new. Reborn. Yet here the scars were, which meant he had not died yet. </p><p>He was back in time.</p><p>Landon Kirby wasnt sure how this was possible, but that was the only explanation he could think of. But if he was in his old body, it wasnt like Back To The Future. This was different. Maybe a little like Groundhogs Day. Except its thrown back about three years rather than repeating a day over and over and over again. How could a golden arrow effect him in such a way? He thought, curious about the line in the prophecy. Had this what it meant by him falling? Not dying but somehow miraculously falling back in time? That was crazy. Then again, crazy was normal. He had his heart ripped out and bitten into by Cupid’s brother Pothos. He had been stabbed by a sword that was intended to kill a Japanese demon. And he himself was a Phoenix. Someone who couldn’t die, even when he killed himself. Their lives were crazy. But he was okay with that. As long as he had Hope. And Rafael of course. </p><p>He breathed out slowly once more as his situation started to get to him again, and he leaned back again, his eyes closed. He concentrated on trying to get himself fully under control. But before he could, a voice spoke up.</p><p>“Are you okay?” A slightly familiar voice questioned. </p><p>Landon stood up and looked over at the person quickly and curiously. “I’m not good with small spaces” he said after a moment, finally distracted from his many memories. </p><p>“I could talk to my mom. See if you can get moved to a less closed up space.” she suggested, looking at him. “Who are you anyways? Why are you here?”</p><p>“Your mom?” Landon asked, looking at her, frowning slightly.</p><p>“Caroline Forbes. The Headmistress” she replied, looking at her. </p><p>Landon’s eyes widened as he looked at her. Josie? He questioned silently. He could notice similarities, sure. But she did look different than she did when she was older. He guessed Lizzie did too. Josie was, what, twelve at this point? Thirteen? He hadn’t been in Mystic Falls, working at the Grill for years so it had to be about that time frame. </p><p>“So who are you?” Josie repeated, looking at him, frowning curiously.</p><p>“Uh, I’m Landon” Landon said, looking at his future ex. </p><p>“I’m Josie” Josie greeted Landon with a small smile. She did a spell to unlock the cell door. “Just come with me. I’ll get you somewhere you can stay that won’t be as… closed up” </p><p>“Thank you” Landon said, stepping out of the cell, his mind spinning on what to do. </p><p>“Come on” Josie gave him a small, shy smile before leading him out of the cellar. </p><p>Landon followed after Josie, looking around the school, curious to see how much has changed. From the looks of it, not really much of anything had changed except he only saw a couple of people he had recognized from around the school. Most of the vampires hadn’t come to the school yet. Some of the wolves hadn’t triggered their werewolf gene yet. Mostly it was just witches he had recognized, such as the witch that had magically sent a doodle of him with wings while he was in class. She didn’t look that different, just a bit softer around the cheeks. Not quite as dressed up. </p><p>It felt very refreshing not seeing Josie as dark Josie, not that he had seen much of her being consumed by Dark Magic since everything seemed to happen while he was doing something else, such as trying to help Rafael or when he was trying to figure out how he flew. He didn’t want to be a bad friend, but everyone else had been focused on Josie. Someone needed to be focused on Rafael and his crisis. And Emma hadn’t thought it was a good idea for him to be doing the simulation game, despite nearly being shot with the Golden Arrow and having Dorian nearly die saving his life. </p><p>He had no idea what to do about his current situation. What was one supposed to do when they were sent back in time. Would it be right not to change anything to preserve the future? Was this his chance to somehow make a better future? How much had happened by this point of time? This was three years before where he had been stabbed by the Golden Arrow. That meant this was about the time when Hope’s dad, Klaus MIkaelson (also known as the Great Evil in some of the books at this school), was killed. </p><p>About the time he had sacrificed his life to save Hope, causing her self esteem to lower even further due to survivor’s guilt. Landon was unsure of the details in which this had occurred. However, he wanted to keep Hope from feeling that loss. But what if saving Klaus meant the death of Hope? He already knew what his answer would be before the question crossed his mind. He would do whatever it took to keep her safe. Whatever it may be. </p><p>With that thought, Landon took a step inside the room that Josie had led him to. It was an empty dorm bedroom. She did a spell on the doorway, To keep him from leaving, he assumed, She walked further inside and opened up the dorm room window, letting the breeze flow in. She looked over at him. </p><p>“I hope this is good enough. If mom wants you locked up, she has her reasons. But you clearly have issues with small spaces as you said. I figured a bedroom should be able to help out a bit. Better than a transitional cellar” Josie said. </p><p>“It should help out at least a bit. Especially the open window. Thank you” Landon said. </p><p>She nodded a bit as she looked at him. "Good, I'm glad. I should get going. My sister has these plans, and she won't be happy if I'm not there" she chuckled lightly with a small smile. "I might stop by and see you later. I have some questions about you" She looked down slightly and walked out of the bedroom, leaving Landon standing alone in an empty dorm room. </p><p>Landon sighed softly once he was alone and looked around, feeling more at home. He took a seat on the bed and looked out towards the open window, thinking about everything. It seemed he couldnt stop thinking. Especially when he was alone with nothing else to do. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After a bit, Landon laid down and stared at the ceiling. He hadn’t even noticed the door had been left cracked open when Josie left the room. He was too busy wrapped up in the thoughts that came with the boredom of isolation. Suddenly, about twenty minutes later, if the Phoenix had to guess, the door of the dorm room slowly opened, and Hope Mikaelson came walking through. She clearly had not been told he was there, he realized at he confused and shocked expression that was written across her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Landon?” Hope questioned, confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hope” Landon breathed out in relief as he got off of the bed completely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?” She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, though seeming grateful for a distraction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was, uh, looking for you. And I got locked up in the cellar. Josie brought me here instead. I’m not really good with small spaces” he said. All of this was true. He had yet to make a decision on if he should confess something that seemed crazy, even to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were looking for me?” Hope questioned incredulously, a faint smile forming on her face. “Why?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I wanted to see you. It’s hard to explain,” he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Landon looked at the woman he loved, unable to help the smile that was on his face. She was younger than he was. She had no knowledge of the passionate love they would have in the future. A love  worth fighting and dying for. She hadn’t been through as much at this point of time. Had not yet suffered through everyone forgetting who she was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay” Hope said slowly. “Well, this isn’t the best time.I’m going through some personal things at the moment” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Landon looked down slightly, unsure of what he should do about his current situation. Hope might be the only person able to help him, but he did not want to bother her after whatever it is she had recently endured. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well, tomorrow you will be gone anyways. If you’re locked up here, you must have failed at being compelled because of vervain” Hope said. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I can’t be compelled” Landon said without thinking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope stilled at his words, looking at him. “What do you mean you can’t be compelled?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I mean I have encountered a vampire before that tried to erase my memory, and he couldn’t then” Landon said, looking at her </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope hesitated. “Maybe you were on vervain then too” she said. “Though if that’s the case, and it wasn’t a student from this school, you’re lucky you weren’t killed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Landon rubbed the side of his neck a little subconsciously as he remembered MG tearing into his throat, "Yeah I'd rather not die" for good at least, he added silently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I should go. I'll talk to you later. Just try to stay calm. You're not a prisoner here, I swear" Hope said softly. She gave him a small smile before heading out of the room. But before she could cross the threshold, she hit a barrier spell that prevented her from going through. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope let out an irritated sigh. "Who put you in here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Josie." Landon answered, looking at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fantastic. She won't take the barrier down then. And Lizzie is currently being a bitchy teenager, especially to me, like she has been for the past year. There's no way she would help me out either. Lizzie is Josie's twin" Hope explained, though Landon already knew this. "They are both siphoner witches. Basically they could absorb the spell if they were willing to get us out of here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Landon nodded a little. "I guess this isn't the part where you run" he said with a faint smile as he thought of his Hope. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope frowned slightly at that but walked over and took a seat on the other bed as she let out a sigh.  "Look, I like talking to you normally when I go to the Grill, but this isn't the best time for me to be stuck socializing" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's wrong?" Landon asked, looking at her with a small frown. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope inhaled sharply and was silent for a moment. "My mother just died" she said. "And I was betrayed by the guy I had been interested in." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry for your loss." Landon said softly, looking at her. "I never really got to know my parents, so I dont know what that kind of loss must feel like" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it was true. Malivore was a pit of tar. And he had only truly gotten to know Seylah for a day before she dived into Malivore. Just like the love of his life. Except she wasn't there yet, he realized thoughtfully. There were no monsters. And he needed to try to avoid activating any artifacts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, it sucks. Especially when it was your fault to begin with" Hope said with a sigh as she laid back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you want to talk about it, you can. If not, that’s fine too” Landon said, looking at the one he loved. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn't matter what I tell you. You're just going to forget tomorrow" Hope said, looking over at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe I will. Maybe I won't" Landon said. "Either way, it might help to talk about what you are feeling" Though he knew the love of his life wasn't usually vocal about her feelings. "If you dont want to, that's fine. I just want you to know that you can if you want"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope was silent for a moment as she looked at him. "Thank you, Landon" she said finally.                      </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Landon gave her a small smile. “You’re welcome” he said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to tell her everything. The last time he had kept anything from her (with the exception of how he felt when he first remembered her) was when he stole the knife without meaning to and then lying about having it. Though that wasn't truly his fault. It was all due to his father and his destiny. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to confess everything to her. To tell her about what he was, about Malivore and who his parents were. He wanted to tell her he loved her. That he loved the way her eyes sparked when she was about to pick a fight. The way she would do whatever it took to save the people she cares about, but that she also put the lives of six people over one, no matter how important that one was to her. He loved the way she was starting to look at him, the way she loved him back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to warn her about the monsters and kiss her so passionately it would leave their minds spinning and their bodies breathless. He had thought he wouldn't see her again, and that thought broke his heart. But now she was here. Except it wasnt his Hope, even if it was. She was three years younger here. And she had never danced with him, much less kissed him or fallen in love with him. And he had absolutely no idea what to do with his knowledge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last thing he wanted to do was to hurt Hope by keeping the truth from her, but what would happen if he did? He's seen a couple of time travel movies, and he had no idea what the outcome would be if he chose to be honest with the love of his life. Would it destroy everything that had occurred in the future? Would a parallel dimension be created by the changes made from Landon? What was one supposed to do in a situation like this? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just merely looking into Hope's beautiful blue eyes had Landon nearly melting and telling her every single thing he was currently keeping from her, but he forced himself to remain silent with difficulty. He wasnt sure how long he would be here. He shouldn't just potentially destroy everything because of his feelings for her.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So what are you?" Landon asked Hope curiously, watching her thoughtfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope moved to sit up on the bed and face him. "They're just going to make you forget tomorrow."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Humor me" Landon said with a smile as he looked at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright" she said and straightened up a little. "My name is not Hope Marshall. It's Hope Mikaelson. Marshall was my mother's adoptive maiden  last name. Before she married her husband that is currently dead too." She paused to collect herself. It hurt talking about her mother. Especially so soon. "My father is Klaus Mikaelson. He is one of the Earth's original vampires. But he isn't just a vampire. He's part werewolf too. My mother was a werewolf, the alpha of her pack. And my grandmother and her sister were powerful witches" Hope said, looking at him. "All of that put together makes me…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A unicorn" Landon said with a smile, remembering the first time he had said that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A tribrid. I'm the only one of my kind." Hope said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"See? Unicorn" Landon said, though his mind was unable to help going to the actual unicorn he had seen when the slugs took it over and used it as a Trojan Horse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope laughed softly despite the pain she was currently feeling inside. She tucked her hair behind her ear and looked away before getting up and walking around the room a bit. "I definitely wasn't expecting to get locked up in some empty dorm room" she said, looking ahead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, it wasnt exactly on my calendar for the week either" Landon said, getting up as well. "Though being stuck in a dorm room is better than being locked up in a cellar." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I imagine it would be" Hope said and paused, turning to face him again. "So I see you came here after work." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" Landon looked down at his shirt. "Oh, yeah. I just really wanted to see you" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why? You dont even know me that well? Especially not before you walked into the dorm room." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I like you. I like talking to you" Landon said. "And you haven't been around much lately."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, well, I've already given you some of the reason why" Hope said, her voice quiet as she stared at a wall for a moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was clear the memories of her mother's death were fresh upon the surface. Landon felt a wave of guilt for some of the questions he had asked. He didnt want to hurt her, but he also wanted to talk to her. And they weren't as how they usually were. Hope did not have the memories he had.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Landon nodded a little at her words. "My mom's name is Seylah. She gave me up for adoption while I was still a baby" he informed her. "I never met my father" Not unless seeing his mudface coming up from his pit counted as meeting him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope looked back at Landon and nodded a bit. "Maybe you'll get to meet her one day." She said with a small smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Landon smiled a little at her words. "Maybe I will" he said, thinking of the time he had met her. He wished he could free her from Malivore. He still didn't really understand why she erased herself. But she wasn't in Malivore now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I hope things all work out for you in the end" Hope said, looking at him before looking away and sitting on the bed, facing away from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could tell she didn't fully trust him at the moment, though considering Roman had recently betrayed her, he didn't blame her. But she still felt drawn to him as he was always inevitably drawn to her. He was drawn to her when he didn't know who she was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He remembered her in his temporary death, despite Malivore's purpose being to erase her from </span>
  <em>
    <span>everyone's</span>
  </em>
  <span> mind. Except Hope's of course. Because she is the loophole, born to destroy Malivore. Except Landon would rather die permanently than let anything happen to her</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>